March Madness 2018
Summary The inaugural March Madness event in 2018 was an intensely fought contest. During the month-long battle royale, passions ran high on the reddit forums and on twitter. Past guests of the show got involved too by running public campaigns in support of their favored candidates, or occasionally even going negative. As the weeks went on, Blankies began to vote en masse in strange and unexpected ways, and as the field narrowed certain directors picked up support from voters who had championed vanquished candidates. The two midweek minisodes March Madness 2018 Recap - Round 1 and March Madness 2018 Recap - Round 3 serve as a good record of those developments as they happened. Eventually Nancy Meyers emerged as the champion! Notably she increased her margin of victory in every single round, with more and more voters jumping onto the bandwagon. The 18th seed turned into a juggernaut, and steamrolled the #1 seed in the Finals. The resulting miniseries was Something's Podda Cast, in the fall of 2018. MARCH MADNESS RULES * polls post on Twitter @blankcheckpod at or around 10PM EST/ 7PM PST * polls are open for 24 hours, new poll daily through 3/31/2018 * winner = we cover this fall! (~October 2018) * loser ≠ we never cover them * missing your fave director? they might be 1 of the 2 we have lined up through September First Round Matchups 2,338 total votes | style="border:thin solid black; text-align:center; width: 50%" | 2 March 2018 2,501 total votes |- | style="border:thin solid black; text-align:center; width: 50%" | 3 March 2018 2,159 total votes | style="border:thin solid black; text-align:center; width: 50%" | 4 March 2018 1,918 total votes |- | style="border:thin solid black; text-align:center; width: 50%" | 5 March 2018 1,823 total votes | style="border:thin solid black; text-align:center; width: 50%" | 6 March 2018 2,720 total votes |- | style="border:thin solid black; text-align:center; width: 50%" | 7 March 2018 1,903 total votes | style="border:thin solid black; text-align:center; width: 50%" | 8 March 2018 1,984 total votes |- | style="border:thin solid black; text-align:center; width: 50%" | 9 March 2018 3,291 total votes | style="border:thin solid black; text-align:center; width: 50%" | 10 March 2018 1,873 total votes |- | style="border:thin solid black; text-align:center; width: 50%" | 11 March 2018 1.764 total votes | style="border:thin solid black; text-align:center; width: 50%" | 12 March 2018 1,991 total votes |- | style="border:thin solid black; text-align:center; width: 50%" | 13 March 2018 2,322 total votes | style="border:thin solid black; text-align:center; width: 50%" | 14 March 2018 2,134 total votes |- | style="border:thin solid black; text-align:center; width: 50%" | 15 March 2018 2,218 total votes | style="border:thin solid black; text-align:center; width: 50%" | 16 March 2018 1,713 total votes |} Sweet Sixteen Matchups 2,077 total votes | style="border:thin solid black; text-align:center; width: 50%" | 18 March 2018 4.236 total votes |- | style="border:thin solid black; text-align:center; width: 50%" | 19 March 2018 2,254 total votes | style="border:thin solid black; text-align:center; width: 50%" | 20 March 2018 2,111 total votes |- | style="border:thin solid black; text-align:center; width: 50%" | 21 March 2018 2,870 total votes | style="border:thin solid black; text-align:center; width: 50%" | 22 March 2018 2,737 total votes |- | style="border:thin solid black; text-align:center; width: 50%" | 23 March 2018 1,942 total votes | style="border:thin solid black; text-align:center; width: 50%" | 24 March 2018 1,982 total votes |} Quarterfinals 2,187 total votes | style="border:thin solid black; text-align:center; width: 50%" | 26 March 2018 2,073 total votes |- | style="border:thin solid black; text-align:center; width: 50%" | 27 March 2018 4,528 total votes | style="border:thin solid black; text-align:center; width: 50%" | 28 March 2018 2,182 total votes |} Semifinals 3,342 total votes | style="border:thin solid black; text-align:center; width: 50%" | 30 March 2018 3,350 total votes |} Championship 3,810 total votes |} - There you have it, folks! The votes are in, the tournament is over, and Nancy Meyers is the Blankies' Choice for March Madness 2018! The Blank Check miniseries on her filmography -- Something's Podda Cast -- appeared in October 2018. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Special Event